


Air your laundry

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Dominant Sam, Dominant top, M/M, Smut, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt of Dean getting fucked when Sam finds out he's wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air your laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at smut.... just saying...

“Look what I found when I did the laundry this week.” Sam smirks at his brother when he walks in, the incriminating evidence sitting twirled around Sam’s finger. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? I’m not blind.” The lace and pink is soft to touch as Sam runs it down the side of Dean’s cheek. Dean’s face turns bright red, hi-lighting every freckle on the light skin. “I’m sorry Sam. I should have told you when I bought them.. But I wanted it to be a surprise.”   

Sam looks down at Dean, relishing the beauty of the dots painted all over him. “Hmm… What should we do? I can’t just let you get away with hiding this from me.” Dean’s eyes seem to grow and his pupils get gradually bigger. Sam stands behind him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Hmm.. what will I do?” He nibbles at Dean’s ear, chuckling at the noises Dean makes. “Well, I guess I’ll just teach you a lesson.” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear in a husky voice, “Hmm, kinky boy?” Dean nods, holding in a moan. His voice comes out a husk whisper, “yes, yes Sam.” Sam chuckles low, giving Dean’s ass a quick swat. “Not Sam: Sir.” He sits on the edge of their shared bed and gives Dean a quick once over before making his next move.

Sam goes to stand behind Dean again, this time reaching in front and palming his cock through his jeans and leaning his own erection into the back of Dean’s thigh. He nips and kisses up Dean’s jawline and eases the zipper down, letting the jeans pool at Dean’s boots. He grabs Dean’s ass with his available hand, “ooh, look what we have here. Purple ones too. loving the bow.” He chuckles darkly, letting his hands explore the surface of the ensemble. Dean whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Sam. “I bought them just for this Sam, Sir, I wanted you to think I looked pretty. Do I look pretty Sir?” Sam nods into Dean’s neck “You look beautiful” Sam slides a finger under Dean’s cock, feeling how well it fits in the panties. “You made a good choice, and good choices get rewarded.” Sam turns Dean so he is sitting on the edge of the bed and takes his boots and jeans off in one swift movement, then he takes Dean’s shirt and ties it around his wrists. 

“Baby boy wants fucked, doesn’t he?” Sam looks over at the blonde man while he discards all traces of his clothing. Dean’s eyes are hooded as he nods, holding back a “please”. “Well, I guess he will be then.” Sam grabs the lube and slicks a few fingers then lays Dean down. “Just gonna open you up” He moves the material of the panties aside as he inserts the two fingers in, scissoring and exploring until he finds the bundle of nerves. He puts pressure down on Dean’s hips to hold them on the mattress, then removes the fingers sliding the panties off. He starts his assault of Dean’s prostate again and takes his dick into his mouth, sucking until it is half-hard. “Ready baby?” 

Dean nods, letting a moan escape. Sam puts some lube on his penis and jacks a few times before lining up with Dean’s entrance. He enters him slowly until his dick is fully seated. He revels in Dean’s distracted face while he enjoys the fullness. When Dean’s eyes focus on his Sam pistons his hips, sliding in and out of his brother’s stretched hole. Sam continues the tirade and kisses his brother, licking into his mouth and jacking his cock between them. Sam feels when Dean is close and speeds up, biting his lips as Dean comes between them. Sam pumps into him a few more times before he comes inside his brother, letting the seed pour out when he pulls out and collapses beside Dean. “That will teach you to wear panties, won’t it?” Dean looks at him through the orgasmic haze and nods before passing out. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at http://www.letstalkaboutwincest.tumblr.com


End file.
